Como arena y mar
by A. Greengrass
Summary: ¿Sabes lo que se siente ilusionarse con algo que está prohibido, y luego darte cuenta que eran falsas esperanzas? De Hermiones paranoicas y sombras tras los muros. DracoxHermione
1. Capítulo uno

_Disclaimer: Todos y cada uno de los personajes y nombres descritos de aquí en más son de la original obra de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Como arena y mar**

_Capítulo uno:_

La sombra

Y un vacío me atrapó, y luego sentí el frío del mármol de las escaleras pegarse a mi espalda. Había caído, y esta vez había sido muy bajo.

·-·-·-·

Abrí las cortinas de mi habitación aún bostezando. El resplandor del sol golpeó mi cara aquella mañana de otoño. A mis ojos les costó adaptarse a la nueva luz. Me desperecé un poco más y entré en la ducha. El agua caliente relajó tanto mi cuerpo que me dieron ganas de quedarme allí toda la mañana. Pero no podía darme el lujo de hacerlo, debía ir a clases y ya me estaba retrasando para ir a tomar el desayuno.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, casi impasible. Al ser las primeras semanas de clases, los profesores solo nos estaban probando. Querían saber cuánto recordábamos del año anterior. Mis compañeros y sus mediocres intentos… todos fallidos obviamente. Para mí, era todo pan comido, pero no quería alardear aunque pudiera. Herbología, Transformaciones, Encantamientos; todas se dieron de una forma tan calma y a la vez habitual para mí. Deseaba los desafíos, las corridas, los exámenes… parecía que nunca llegarían.

A pesar de mi tranquilidad, no pude dejar de notar un par de ojos celestes seguidos de una mata de pelo rubio tras de mí, escabulléndose en algún pasadizo, en alguna armadura, para que no lograra descubrir quién era. Transformó mi tranquilidad mañanera en inquietud durante la tarde. No sabía quién era el dueño de cierto par de orbes claras, aunque había algunos candidatos. Le temía, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero por suerte, podría mantenerme junto a Ronald y Harry mientras los ojos estuvieran al acecho. Aunque realmente no esperaba que hicieran algún movimiento para finalmente encontrarse con los míos.

Entre una cosa y la otra, mi día se pasó rápido. No teníamos muchos deberes, aunque parecía entreverse que aquel año, mi sexto en Hogwarts, no sería nada fácil. Como era casi costumbre, me escapé a la torre más alta aquella noche, a la torre de Astronomía. Siempre lo hacía después de la cena y cuando no tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Ese fresco anochecer me concentré en organizar mi semana. Me distraje tanto pensando en la pila de pergaminos que debería escribir al final de la semana, que no noté la fija mirada de un acompañante.

_— ¿Qué haces aquí Granger?_ –preguntó una voz gruesa. Me giré y entorné mi mirada, para descubrir a Draco Malfoy apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Que el muchacho estaba distinto aquel año era cierto. Harry insistía en que ahora formaba parte de las filas oscuras, que ya era un mortífago. Yo estaba convencida de que aquello era una estupidez. Pero él sí había cambiado. Se lo notaba pálido aquella noche, ojeroso, de una forma extraña, casi fantasmal. Incluso, parecía distraído, ausente, como si realmente no estuviera allí.

Sin decir una palabra, me incorporé y me retiré, pasando demasiado cerca de su cuerpo gutural.


	2. Capítulo dos

**Como arena y mar**

_Capítulo dos:_

De tentaciones, alucinaciones y admiradores secretos.

La figura fantasmal de Draco Malfoy de la noche anterior me había descolocado. Me dio mucho que pensar aquel martes; estuve distraída en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y eso le llamó la atención al profesor Snape, quien siempre me criticaba por ser una sabelotodo insufrible. Por otro lado, el par de ojos celestes me siguieron, inclusive durante el almuerzo y la cena.

Quería hablar con alguien sobre ello pero temía que dijeran que estaba loca, que tenia visiones, y no quería eso. Ya bastante tenía con que la gente me evitaba por ser sumamente irritante. Yo sabía que él estaba allí, que era real. Me preguntaba una vez más quien sería, aunque sabía que un rubio platinado tenía todas las de ganar. Me llamaba la atención el brillo extraño en sus ojos. Aquella no volví a la torre; no sabia si el temor me había carcomido en serio.

·-·-·-·

El miércoles comenzó algo anormal. Cierta pelirroja me despertó ansiosa, y comenzó a contarme de su nuevo amor. Dean Thomas, el chico era de mi curso, y a decir verdad los había visto acaramelados en un sillón cercano al fuego. Me alegré por ella, y nos alistamos juntas para ir a desayunar aún comentando acerca de los supuestos dulces besos que daba Thomas. Una vez más, una mirada se fijo en mí apenas entramos al comedor, pero no pude divisar al portador. Noté que se encontraba cerca de mí. Tomé a Ginny de la mano y la llevé, aún sorprendida, hasta la mesa de Gryffindor donde nos sentamos a desayunar.

Aquel día se pasó muy rápido para mi gusto. Me entretuve mucho en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y me divertí en Aritmancia, sin dudas mi asignatura favorita. Por suerte, la mirada misteriosa dejó de acosarme, pero no por ello me sentí menos observada. Las tareas se acumularon, pero decidí tentar a la suerte una vez más. ¿Volvería el Slytherin a pisar la prohibida torre de Astronomía aquella noche? Yo deseaba que fuera así; tal vez fuera el momento de que admitiera que me seguía incansablemente.

Debo admitir que me arreglé un poco para ir tan solo a terminar unas tareas. Además, me sentí algo emocionada por dentro, pero no sabía por qué. Me costó deshacerme de Ronald y Harry, pero les dije que quería tranquilidad, y ellos no significaban eso para mí. Me sentí estúpida, es decir, ni siquiera sabía si vendría, ni sabia si era él quien me seguía. Ahora estaba paranoica, eso sí lo sabia. No quería caer en la tentación de pensar que él era mi perseguidor secreto… aunque me encantaba la idea.

Al llegar a la torre, me empecé a desesperar. Estaba completamente vacía, y yo estaba sola. Pasaron unos minutos y no llegó. El tiempo pasó y terminé mis deberes, aún divagando sobre su posible llegada. Sin embargo, no llegó nunca. Veinte minutos después me decidí por volver a la cama, algo decepcionada. La decepción se borró de mi rostro cuando lo vi, allí, inmaculado apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, como la noche de nuestro anterior encuentro. No sonrió, pero sus ojos brillaron.

— _Ya es demasiado tarde. Te espero aquí mañana, diez en punto._

* * *

_Gracias por los reviews, gente. Los aprecio mucho. Y también aprecio las visitas a la historia, aunque no dejen un comentario o crítica de regalo, de verdad es muy importante que lean lo que escribo.  
_


	3. Capítulo tres

**Como arena y mar**

_Capítulo tres:_

Falsas esperanzas.

Esperé ansiosa la llegada de la cuarta noche, la del jueves. Francamente, las horas pasaron lenta y tortuosamente comparadas con las de los días anteriores. La última hora, la de astronomía por la noche, fue la que más densa se tornó. Estaba tan ansiosa que ni siquiera volví a la Sala Común de Gryffindor para deshacerme de mis cosas; por el contrario, esperé a Malfoy en aquella aula. La profesora Sinistra no se percató de mi presencia allí al salir, estaría lo suficiente adormilada como para prestar atención.

Pronto me encontré acurrucada contra la fría pared de la torre, observando como el resto del castillo y la cabaña de Hagrid apagaban sus luces y se sumían en la oscuridad. Esperé y esperé. Ya era casi la medianoche y él no llegaba. ¿Se habría atrasado? O lo peor de todo, ¿se habría olvidado? El Slytherin no me había prometido nada. Sabía que no podía confiar en él, pero todavía algo en mi interior lo esperaba y me decía que vendría. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió. A la una y media bufé y me fui a dormir, aunque lo busqué por todos los pasillos del castillo de vuelta a la torre Gryffindor.

·-·-·-·

El viernes amanecí cansada y de mal humor, pero recordar que era el último día de la semana alegró un poco mi mañana. Desayuné desganada con Harry y Ron, un par de tostadas, jugo de calabaza y el Profeta matutino en mi mano me ayudaron a olvidar el asunto. Para cuando llegó el almuerzo casi no lo recordaba, aunque algunos vestigios de su "engaño" y mi amargura permanecían en mi resentido ser. Créanme que la cantidad de redacciones sobre hechizos no verbales que nos mandaron a hacer me hizo olvidarme por completo del tema. Eso sí, hasta la hora de la cena.

A mi _querido_ Draco no se le ocurrió mejor idea que sentarse frente mío en su mesa de Slytherin y reírse de mi disimuladamente tras su alto vaso colmado de jugo de calabaza. Aunque su mirada estaba extraña esta vez. ¿Estaba alucinando o tenían sus ojos un destello de culpa? Ese no era el Malfoy que yo conocía o creía conocer. ¿Estaba yo equivocada? Mis entrañas esperaban que no y me infundieron el valor necesario para volver a la torre aquella noche. Una ultima vez. No quería que él se burlara de mío otra vez pero ¿y si no fuera así?

Estaba deseando encontrarlo allí, ojala tuviera suerte. Algo me decía que él me esperaría. Esta vez no quise llegar tan temprano y aguardar por su presencia, rogando. Me bastaría llegar a las once y media allí. Me quedé terminando unos deberes a pesar de la inminencia del fin de semana al día siguiente. Cuando me levanté, diez minutos antes de las once, Ronald llamó mi atención.

— _¿A dónde vas?_ –inquirió, curioso.

—_ Olvidé mi broche de pelo en el comedor._ –mentí, casi sin detenerme a pensar. -_Ya regreso._

— _Te acompaño._

No sabía como deshacerme de él, pero finalmente lo logré aunque llegué pasadas las doce a la torre alta de astronomía. Allí estaba, de blanco inmaculado.

— _Con que te decidiste a venir._


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Como arena y mar**

_Capítulo cuatro:_

Premio revelación al acosador más grande.

* * *

— _Con que te decidiste a aparecer. Algo demasiado digno para ti._ —sonreí satisfecha al encontrarlo allí.

— _¿Pero qué dices Granger? Yo no hago promesas y me da igual cumplir o no con las expectativas que el resto tiene para mi. No suelo cumplir mis promesas; además, en vistas de que eras tu y que Pansy me había tentado… decidí no aparecer. Pero no hablemos de mí._ –entrecerró los ojos, misterioso. –_hablemos de la sangre impura que tengo delante._

Imbécil. ¿Para esto quería venir? Genial Hermione. Te lo mereces por curiosa.

— _Te he visto muy desesperada, preocupada por algo._ —Él y sus observaciones…

— _¿Y desde cuando diriges la mirada a una sangre impura?_ —pregunté, arrastrando las palabras, aún asqueada por su actitud superior.

— _Desde que tengo ojos… y no sé bien qué hacer con ellos… me aburrí de la rutina_.

— _Así que por fin admites que me estuviste espiando; me seguiste estos últimos días… un poco más de la cuenta._

Estaba en lo cierto. Él era mi seguidor y yo, a pesar del asco que sentía hacia el muchacho en aquel momento, no cabía en mí de la felicidad. El chico me atraía, sí, obviamente. Los opuestos no hacen más que cautivarse. Lo que más me intrigaba era cómo alguien de su porte haya caído ante mis encantos. Era así, ¿verdad?

—_ Yo que tu me bajaría del caballo, Granger. Yo no te espíe ni te perseguí por los pasillos como fantaseas. Es más, la última vez que resigné mi mirada a tu imagen fue hoy, en la cena._ —admitió despreocupado. De cualquier forma, no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, no sin antes quitarle la máscara, aquella que cubría su esencia.

— _Vamos Draco. Conozco mi imagen. Sé que tengo mis encantos._ —sonreí pícaramente, y él puso esa cara de repugnancia que lo caracteriza a la perfección. — _sé que me has estado siguiendo por los pasillos. Te escondes detrás de las armaduras, finges mirar hacia otro lado. Lo has hecho una y otra vez, incansablemente._ —No me quedaba mucho, pronto lo quebraría. Yo tomaba el control de la conversación.

Él se rió, fuerte y amargamente, como esperando que yo me creyera el cuento de que él no era mi seguidor secreto. Ya estaba cayendo entre mis redes. En poco tiempo lo lograría, admitiría sus hechos, admitiría ser culpable. Sólo me faltaba cocinarlo un poco más. Sonreí satisfecha.

—_ Ríete todo lo que quieras Malfoy, pero eso no puede ocultar lo que eres. Un acosador, claro._ —sentencié, y él se tensó.

— _¿En serio crees que yo te estoy siguiendo?_ –preguntó serio. — _¡Oh, bendita seas Granger! ¡Me has descubierto!_ –exclamó, fingiendo sorpresa. — _No puedes pretender que yo esté interesado en alguien como tu. Baja de la Luna, deja de soñar._

— _No mientas más serpiente, no sirve para nada._

En realidad, ahora sí había empezado a temer que todo era un embrollo en mi cabeza. ¿Y si él no era quien se escondía detrás de mí? Sabía que alguien era pero… ¿y si me dejé llevar lo suficiente para hacerle caso a mi imaginación?

— _Te estoy hablando en serio. Me exasperas. Yo no soy quien te sigue, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer._ —contestó él, muy seguro de si mismo.

— _Hace un rato no decías lo mismo._ —retruqué. Se estaba pisando solo.

— _Touché Granger. Pero de verdad te digo que no soy yo tu acosador secreto. ¿Estás segura que hay alguien? ¿O será todo producto de tu estúpida imaginación? No pareces más que una muggle de siete años._ —espetó con poca delicadeza.

— _No sé qué es lo que le ves de divertido al tema. Estoy completamente segura de que alguien me sigue. Pude divisarlo un par de veces detrás de mí, y no, no es producto de imaginación…_ —Respondí, sin hacer caso a su agresión, algo distraída.

Mi cabeza trabajaba incansablemente para descifrar el misterio. ¿Quién más podía ser?

* * *

¡Gracias por los reviews gente! Y gracias por leerme. Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
